The following invention relates to chocks and in particular to chock sticks used in stacking pipes or the like in a multi-tier configuration.
In the past, pipes or tubes have been unitized using wedge-block chock sticks. Such chock sticks generally include an elongate stacking board having triangular wedge blocks nailed near each end of the board.
In using such a pipe stick a wedge block is nailed to one or both sides of the board at one end board before placing that board on the stacked pile. Then, after a row of pipes is stacked on that board a second wedge block is placed at one or both sides of the board the other end of the board, firmly against the end pipe, and nailed into the board.
For a number of reasons, the above-described chock stick has not been entirely satisfactory. First, in at least one of the two end blocks, the nail must be driven inwardly against the outwardly-directed force of the pipes. As a result, the force of the pipes tends to work the inwardly nailed wedge block out of the board. This problem is aggravated when such pipes are being transported and constant pipe shifting is acting against the two wedge blocks.
Secondly, chock sticks of the above-described type tend to split when a nail is driven through the blocks, or when the nailed blocks are subjected to periodic pipe shifting during transport. Customarily, the wedge blocks are not reusable because repeated nailing and removal of the nail increases the chance of such splitting.
Thirdly, it is often desirable to affix supporting blocks to both top and bottom sides of the chock board. With the above-described chock sticks, nailing a wedge block to the lower side of a stack board is awkward, and further, may result in splitting of the board end by driving nails thereinto from opposing directions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe chock for stacking pipes of the like which overcomes the above-described shortcomings of prior art pipe chock sticks.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a pipe chock stick in which the end blocks are secured to the longitudinal board by nails engaging the board and blocks transversely.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a chock stick having board and block pieces which may be repeatedly assembled and disassembled without substantially weakening the board or block pieces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chock stick in which each end piece provides end support at the top and bottom surfaces of the chock board.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a chock stick in which the board may be assembled with a variety of different end blocks, depending on the desired use.
To this end the present invention comprises a longitudinal board having end slots and one-way and two-way notch blocks slideably received within the end slots. The notch blocks are locked in the board slots at preselected positions by driving a nail or other suitable fastener into the board against a lateral surface of the block.
Because the securing nails engage the block laterally, at right angles to the line of force of the pipes, the tendency of the pipes to work the notch blocks loose is greatly minimized. As a further advantage, the nails may be easily removed after use without danger of splitting the blocks.
The notch blocks are so constructed that the sides of the blocks are firmly held between the sides of the board slots and bracing arm portions of the blocks engage the upper and lower end faces of the board. This partial interlock between the notch blocks and the board ends serves to transfer part of the force applied to the block to the board faces thus reducing the force applied directly to the securing nail.
The interlocking construction of the present invention may be adapted to accommodate a variety of board sizes, slot widths, and block thicknesses, depending on the weight of the pipes supported and the degree of horizontal support desired.
The following objects and features of the present invention will now be described more fully with reference to the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.